fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon vs. Jellal
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Darkness Magic Telepathy |Character2 = Jellal Fernandes |Kanji2 = ジェラール・フェルナンデス |Romaji2 = Jerāru Ferunandesu |Alias2 = Siegrain Mystogan |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Heavenly Body Magic Thought Projection Darkness Magic Fire Magic Water Magic Wind Magic Earth Magic Abyss Break Bind Snake Self-Destruction Spell Telekinesis Telepathy |Love Interest = Erza Scarlet |Image Gallery = }} Simon vs. Jellal is a past semi-canon rivalry between Simon and Crime Sorcière Mage, Jellal Fernandes over Erza Scarlet. About Simon and Jellal Simon Simon (シモン Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandes. Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured. Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban. As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees, held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front. As a member of Team Jellal, a grown up Simon switched to a different, distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. Simon also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, which made his thin legs look larger, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots. As a member of Team Jellal, Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor, hardly showing any emotion, and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life. This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent, as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies. Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of Crime Sorcière. Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the Former Mage's staves as his own. When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names Erza and Natsu Dragneel's names, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Crime Sorcière: an Independant Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from responding to Erza's feelings, which he reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint, he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Rivalry Even since they were children, Jellal and Simon both shared a protective side and affection towards Erza. Wally and Milliana are the only ones who find the "love triangle" very amusing. During the Tower Of Heaven Arc, both Simon and Jellal confess how they love her, and how they always loved her. Simon has always known about the passion that Jellal and Erza share, and is therefore jealous because of their growing affection. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc Simon was one of captive inhabitants of Tower of Heaven. He died to protect Erza from an attack of a possessed Jellal. Grand Magic Games Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Erza, Kagura and Jellal arrived on the ship of Neinhart, a Spriggan 12 and invader of Hargeon Town. In the ship they were wrapped from darkness and met Simon. Jellal stated he was an impostor. References Navigation Category:Simon vs. Jellal Category:Rivals Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Past Rivals Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help